I Solemnly Swear
by SwordFirebolt95
Summary: Harry missed Ginny desperately on the Horcrux hunt, and wished with all his might she might know, he missed her. Set during the Deathly Hallows, and in the forest of Dean. Enjoy!


**I Solemnly Swear...**

**D: I do not own HP or any characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. This is what I wish was in the Deathly Hallows, well one thing I would have really liked to read about would be this moment between Ginny and Harry because I love them. So much. **

**:+:**

_**However, Ron did not appear on the map, and after a while Harry found himself taking it out simply to stare at Ginny's name in the girls' dormitory, wondering whether the intensity with which he gazed at it might break into her sleep, that she would somehow know he was thinking about her, hoping that she was all right.-Pg 313, Deathly Hallows**_

** "I** solemly swear that I am up to no good." Harry whispered in the dark, with only the light from the moon as a lamp in the cold, harsh night. The Marauder's Map inked to life, filling the tattered old parchement with words and the footsteps of students roaming the halls and rooms of Hogwarts.

Harry had stopped looking for fellow mates' and Snape's name, and instead stared at Ginny's name, watching her move from class to class, the girls' dormitory, the Great Hall. Harry knew she was safer far away from him, but he couldn't help but wish for her closeness; he wanted to touch her hair, hold her hand, kiss her soft lips, but he couldn't bare the thought of her death because of him. No one else would die, not for him.

Harry watched her walk alone down the hallway towards the Gryffindor Commons room, and found himself questioning her wondering, why she was up this late. Then, her name didn't turn up towards the girls' rooms, but instead the boys'. Her name drifted past Dean and Seamus and hesitated at Neville's, then stopped suddenly in a blank area. Harry leaned closer at the map, moving his wandlight to the name. Ginny's name stayed still.

**:+:**

**G**inny crept quietly down the hallway, entering the Gryffindor Commons room, then up the stairs towards the dormitories, but not with sleep in mind.

That day had been hell. In Potions, she had snapped at the Death Eater Proffessor and recieved Cruciatus curse as punishment, but Ginny wasn't the only student being tortured by the Death Eaters; Neville had been punished at least three times, and Seamus almost lost a hand standing up for a first year, then Dean punched a wall after he'd cried durning a detention. The world was falling apart, and quickly.

Slowly walking up the spiral stairs, Ginny reached the boys' door, and slowly pushed it open. Walking inside the dark room, Ginny reached for her wand in her back pocket. _"Lumos." _she whispered and walked past the snoring boys. Seamus was sleeping, gaped open mouth and spread eagle, Dean was curled up on his side and Neville was on his back, lip split and blackened eye. Ginny then reached Ron's old bed. Taking a deep breath she walked past it and to Harry's bed.

Ginny ran a hand over the comforter, imagining Harry's sleeping form under the sheets, quiet and peaceful. Something inside Ginny had suddenly flipped over, causing her to haunch forward and support herself with her hands, slipping down to her knees, leaning into the side of the bed. Hands clenched the blankets.

Ginny burried her face in his blankets, silently wishing he were beneith them dreaming of her or Quidditch. She felt her heart twitch inside her chest, pulsing harder and harder with each breath she took. Ginny shakily stood and sat on the edge of his bed, reached for his pillow, turned off her wand, then burried her face into the goose-down pillow. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose.

It smelt like him.

Polished broom handles, treacle tart, and leather.

Ginny took a few more breaths, then let the tears flow forward. She tightened her hold on the pillow, hoping that maybe he could feel her there, that she was all right and hoped he was all right too.

Someone moved in a bed and the snoring stopped.

Ginny froze, the pillow still clutched to her chest. She stood slowly and backed out of the room, still holding the pillow.

**:+:**

** L**uckily, all the girls were sound asleep when Ginny arrived to her dorm rooms. After changing into her night-gown, Ginny climbed into bed, replaced her own pillow with Harry's and lay her head into it closing her eyes and waited for sleep to take her.

All at once, sleep hit her and sunk her eyelids over her eyes, closing them and putting her to sleep.

_"Ginny, I-I don't know if you can hear me, or if I'm just talking aloud to myself like a git, but if you can, I want you to know we're alright, Ron and Hermione and myself. Though, we seem stuck in a rather big rut at the moment, I promise I'll finish this and defet Voldemort so you don't have to be scared anymore. I promise Ginny, I'll finish him._

_ "I want you to know, I miss you. It's so hard seeing Ron and Hermione together, and wish I had you beside me; in my arms, holding my hand, but I'd rather be far away from you and know you're safe than put you in danger. Ginny, promise me you'll stay out of trouble, and stay safe. Keep your head straight and don't let the Death Eaters get to you; you are strong and amazing and I know you can make it, without me. I hope to see you again, and maybe...be with you again, if you know, you don't want to hex me to oblivion. Though, I fell I'd be okay with that, as long as I got to see you again first._

_ "Well, now I'm sure you can't hear me, and I'm still talking aloud. Now I'm stopping. Okay, now, take care Gin."_

**:+:**

**H**arry blew out a breath, feeling extreamly foolish and folded up the map, "Mischief managed."

He sat back against the side of the tent and looked up into the stars. Knowing he had so much more to worry about was overwhelming, but knowing Ginny was safe seemed almost, to lighten the load and help him clear his mind.

"I miss you, Gin."

**:+:**

** G**inny awoke the next morning and discovered the pillow was soaked with tears. Trying desperatly to remember what she'd been sobbing over, she remembered a voice speaking to her in her dream last night, but why on earth would that upset her so much? She racked her brain to remember what it'd said, but couldn't.

Though, she wasn't worried or upset about that, infact, she'd never felt more powerful and warm in her entire life.

"Ginny, hurry and get ready. Breakfast is in twenty minutes." her friend called across the room. Ginny stood to get ready, and knocked the pillow onto the floor. Ginny reached down and picked it up, then noticed something tucked inside the pillow.

A folded up piece of parchment.

Looking around her quickly, Ginny unfolded it and noticed it was a letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ I'm writing this, knowing you'll never recieve it because there is no way I'd be able to give it to you, because I lack the courage you so enviously posses. Ginny, I'm leaving for a while to complete a task for Dumbledore, and I don't know if I'll make it back. I just want you to know, ending what we had was one of the hardest things I've ever done, and I've fought a dragon. Ginny, if I don't come back, you must promise me you'll keep going on and get yourself out of anything that would hold you back. Fight Gin, fight and never give up. Because I'll always be there, even if I'm not._

_ I miss you already._

_ Always yours, Harry._

** G**inny folded up the letter and tucked it back inside the pilow and smiled, knowing somehow he was safe.

_Mischief Managed._


End file.
